


Peter parker breaks

by Sad_gay_hoe42069



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Parenting, Based on a Tumblr Post, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_gay_hoe42069/pseuds/Sad_gay_hoe42069
Summary: Mary and Richard Parker. On the outside they were perfect, they were scientists and they had a perfect little son.But what if that was all a lie? What if Mary and Richard were actually really bad people? What if, even before the spider bite, peter had gone through things that no child should ever go through? What if one day peter snaps and becomes exactly what he was afraid of growing up?
Kudos: 5





	Peter parker breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Based off 'having parents that were really petty and abusive when you were young is weird, because ot makes you want to grow up to be kind, to generate good things, to be a source of peace and wellbeing for others; but it makes another part of you grow up to be quick, sharp, and spiteful, and that's always the part that shows itself first in a hard situation so its a struggle between your hateful gut reactions and your wish to not add anymore misery to the world.'

Peter had nightmares. It was obvious and expected. Due to being spiderman he had seen things that no teenager should ever see. No. He had seen things that no-one should ever see. There was rapists, gangs, guns, stabbings, kidnappers, robbers and that was just from patrol. He has seen people he shot in the head and been shot himself. 

But that is not what the current nightmares were about, no. They were about his "parents". You might be wondering why I put quotes around the word parents? Well that's because if there was an award for worlds shittiest parents then it would go to Mary and Richard Parker. 

They did awful things to young peter parker which includes (but is not limited to) beating him, verbally abusing him, starving him, locking him up and testing on him. Tonight peter was dreaming about the tests, where he was strapped down in a chair and injected with different liquids and cut open so his parents could poke and prod at his insides.

After waking up sweating and screaming, in the avengers tower at 1am, he decided against going back to sleep. Instead he took a shower and went out patrolling untill dawn. To say peter was exhausted would be an understatement. Even superheros need sleep. When peter got back he had another shower and sewed up his stab wound and headed to the kitchen to get coffee.

Due to his exhausted state, peter was not acting his usual bubbly self and he could hardly control what he said. This, including the fact that climt and sam were being extra annoying today would lead to peter becoming like his parents a little too much.

~*~*~

Walking into the kitchen, peter ignored everyone and made his way straight to the coffee pot. This made everyone curious, peter was never usually this quiet. Clint and sam apparently didn't pick up on the change in behaviour and continued to tease peter. This went on for about half an hour and peter was handling it quite well, untill sam deliberately spilled water on his jumper, causing peter to take his jumper off. Causing everyone to see his stab would. 

Instead of asking if he was okay, clint and Sam joked about his spider sense not working, and that was the last straw. Peter sat his coffee down and stood up, completely quiet, and walked over to sam. Gaining everyone's attention.

Peter stood infront of sam for about ten seconds before he tackled him and held him down on the floor before he started talking. 

"You know what sam? I have had just about enough of you. Your constantly teasing me about things that I cant control. About the mask, about my age, about the way I fight, about my voice. And I have had enough. Yes I have a mask, but I only have the mask so //they// dont find me and try and take me back. I have been spider-man since I was 14 and im pretty sure that no-one was taking the piss out of me then so stop taking the piss out of me now. I fight the way I do because it is unpredictable. Everyone else on the team fights in a pattern that anyone can pick up on and that is a weakness, I am not allowed to be weak. And I sound the way I do because of the voice modifier that is in the suit. Which again is so //they// dont find me. But enough about me. What about you? You are just a normal person in a bird suit. You fly around and pretend your all important when your not. What can you actually do without the suit? Nothing. I have lifted a building off myself with my bare hands, and continued to fight afterwards. And yes. I got stabbed lats night, but it was either get stabbed or have an innocent person get stabbed so I did what any reasonable person would do and I got myself stabbed."

At this point everyone had snapped out of their shock and bucky made his way over to peter.

"Hey pete, I think sam learnt his lesson. Maybe get off him now? Me and you can go somewhere if you want but you really need to get off sam"

Peter payed no attention to bucky and continued to hd sam down on the floor. 

"Kid come on, your scaring us" Tony butted in.

Peter broke. He blinked and jumped onto the ceiling whispering 'shitshitshitshit' under his breath until he reached the corner and made eyecontact with bucky. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm like them. I promised myself I would never be like them. I'm so sorry."

He was just rambling to hi.self about not being like 'them'. Bucky asked who 'they' were and peter just whispered. 'My parents' 

And it was then that everyone realised how scarred peter was, physically and mentally.


End file.
